For those we have lost We keep living
by Cherry-blossom Hitatchin
Summary: A family is a family. Not matter how dysfunctional they are.


Stepping through the doors leading to the third music room, Koneko was carefull to not touch the things that students had left out side the room. She took one look around the room, Her famous Otori glare plastered on her face. Rene or Tamaki as his freinds called him gulped and hid behind Takashi Morionzuka. Mitskuni Hanionzuka jumped into Takashis arms and burried his face in his neck. Karou and Hikaru Hittachin went on playing with their "toy" Haruhi Fujioka. The only two in the room who didn't notice the girls presence were Kyoya Otori and Harry Potter. The two boys she was about to rip a new one.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screeches storming over to him as fast as her 4 inch heals would allow. Her claws glinting in the light.

"Koneko, W...what are you doing here?"

"You know perfectly well! Dumbledoor just showed up in the middle of my confernce call with MACE"

"W..what does it have to do with me?"

"He was looking for YOU! Dont even try and hide behind Kyoya either" She says storms clouds appearing over her victims heads as he trys to hide behind his boyfriend

"As for you Kyoya! I just had to cover for you with Aunt Mishalla. She expected the report of the monthly intake from this little harem of yours 2 HOURS AGO!"

"Crap"

"Oh yeah. And don't give me that look Taka. I will rip you a new one for leaving your brother and younger cousin in my office with not so much as an explanation. Just so you could see to your darling. little. mitskuni." Koneko's voice sours with the last sentance, while the person the anger is directed at just hangs his head in shame.

"For once, Rene is the only one behaving. " She exclaims hands raised to the heavens.

"Kittty, I'm sure he can explain" Kyoya reasures placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me Kyoya. Do you not check your phone?"

"Kitty? What do you mean?"

"Sobo." The one word from her mouth has all the boys hiding from her circling her.

"Whats wrong? did they find out whats wrong with her?"

"No. Ototo. She's dead" Koneko collapses in tears onto her younger brothers shoulder while he stares at the wall shocked.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry" Tamaki says placing a hand on his best friends free shoulder.

Its no secret that the youngest 2 Otoris were closer with their maternal grandmother than any other member of their family. Except for their aunts Mishalla, Casandra and Sarah. Losing their grandma while the sting from their parents death is still high is just another way of fate saying they are pieces of garbage. Thats what their older brother, Akikto calls them.

Kyoya breaks collapsing to the ground. His sister, caught by Takashi, takes the new leaning pole in favour and snuggles into his neck, crying. Kyoya is joined on the ground by Tamaki and Harry. Both comforting their friend aswell as them selves.

To Tamaki, Allena Okainwa was the grandmother her never had. She was sweet, loving, kind and caring. She treated him as one of her own family. Even after her broke 3 of Koneko's dresses when they were younger.

Harry loved her like she was his own grandma, and she loved him like a grandson. In the future they hoped to be related even if it was only by marriage. Harry was excepted my her the moment he stepped through the the floo into the Okaiwa Mansion back home in England. She thought it sweet how her youngest grandson had found love in her nephews least favourite pupil.

Takashi was close with the woman, Not as close as Harry or Tamaki but still close. He was dating her granddaughter. She was such a lively, happy woman. Her Neko blood atributing to that. But still she was a lovely woman and one fo the few people who could knock him down while sparring.

The other four host's just looked in on the scene. For them it was like looking in a window.

Mitskuni was confussed. Who was this mean cat lady who stormed in ranting and raving like she owned the place. Scarring him and then breaking down and crying on HIS Takashi's shoulder. No one but him could do that!

Haruhi was suprised. She had heard rumors of the girl who resided in the disiplinary office but had never met her, much less dreamed she was and Otori! She apparently had a rath to rival the devil's and Neko blood to boot. That was a dangerous combonation. But the scene she was witnessing was beyond her comprehension.

Hikaru just watched. Watched as his shadow king broke down over the death of his grandma. Hikaru and his brother had met the woman once or twice at social gatherings but she seemed fit as a fiddle when he last saw her. Last month.

Karou was shocked. He had met Allena Okainwa a few times but just last month she seemd like she was a young teenager, not the frail 98 year old woman she was. Apparently she hid it well. But he didn't realise that she was related to Kyoya. Let alone the disilinary officer. Who everyone knew not to get on the wrong side of.

Satoshi Morionzuka had been there when his brother's girlfriend got the call. Her face fell, re-compossed her self then stormed out. He and his cousin Yuschika followed her to the third music room. They hung back when the shouting began but then it got quiet. Moments later sobs could be heard coming from the music room. As the bell for lesson's rang. They made their way to their class in the middle school section and sat solemly.

Their teacher noticed something up with them. Approaching them carefully she asked what was wrong and did it happen to do with their trip to the disilinary officer.

All the reply she got from satoshi was "She's Dead"

That evening, the whole of Japan recieved the news. The reporter was sad as she announced it and went to the clip of the faimly.

"Allena was a wonderful woman, She excepted us all for who we are. No one could ever stop her from doing what she wanted. For those we have lost, we live on. she would always say. " Was the only statement given by any member of the family.

The next day when the disiplinary office, school councellors office, nurses office were clossed and the p.a to the head master was misisng along with Kyoya Otori, Tamaki Souh, Takashi and Satoshi Morionzuka and Harry Potter, Ouran private accademy realised something.

A family is a family weather or not they are related by blood or not. And a family will mourn as a family when the one person they all have in common left them. But they would still keep fighting for those who were losing.

No matter how crazy and dsyfunctional they were.

A/N: This is a tribute to my late grandmother who died yesterday (6/8/15) exactly 3 weeks after going into hospital. For those who we lost... We keep living.


End file.
